


Голокрон

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pathos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Голокрон

Два сита стояли на крыше древнего храма, направив взгляд в ясное ракатанское небо. Малак не мог видеть лицо учителя, но он чувствовал мощь и уверенность, исходящую от Ревана. Казалось, что даже буйные джунгли и безбрежный океан затихли и отступили, ощутив всю важность момента.

Реван запустил руку в карман своей робы, в торжественном молчании извлёк из неё небольшую пирамиду, по форме напоминавшую каменный храм, и протянул руку к солнцу. Яркий свет упал на поверхность голокрона, он засветился изнутри, и в торжественной тишине над храмом пронёсся уверенный голос:

— Я Дарт Реван, Тёмный Повелитель ситов!

Слова отгремели, синее свечение прекратилось, и пирамида захлопнулась. 

Малак был немного разочарован результатом. Он ожидал от голокрона большего. Покосившись на учителя, он заметил, что Реван, хотя и выглядел полностью удовлетворённым результатом, был немного задумчив. Словно перехватив взгляд ученика, Реван повернул к нему маску:

— Что мне написать на голокроне?

Вопрос застал Малака врасплох:

— Зачем вам на нём что-то писать? — Малак не знал, чей это голокрон, для какого ритуала они им собирались воспользоваться, и он никогда раньше не слышал, что для открытия пирамиды на ней надо что-то писать.

— В этот голокрон я записывал все премудрости и тайны, открывшиеся мне на пути Силы, всё то, чему я учил тебя. 

Видимо, Реван ожидал от него какую-нибудь меткую фразу, что-то, что могло бы кратко и ёмко описать жизнь и деяния учителя, но Малак не обладал достаточными талантами, чтобы сходу говорить афоризмами.

— Я хочу передать их достойному ученику, открыть ему истинную природу тёмной стороны, — продолжил Реван.

Вдруг на краю сознания проскользнула мысль, заставившая гнев вскипеть внутри Малака. Мысль о том, что он недостоин. Неужели всего, что они прошли вместе, всего, что он сделал для Ревана, всего того, чем пожертвовал, было ещё недостаточно? Неужели Реван решил бросить его и взять себе нового ученика? Ярость затмила разум. Он не даст этому случиться, он не позволит Ревану оставить себя позади!

Тонкая рука легла на плечо, и Малак почувствовал, как гнев уходит. Лицо Ревана было скрыто за маской, но Малак знал, что учитель смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— Сегодня мы или подчиним Звёздную кузницу и войдём в историю, или, — Реван выдержал трагическую паузу, — или будем забыты.

Рука на плече сжалась.

— Малак, я не хочу для нас такого финала. Если нам не суждено выжить, я хочу оставить хоть какой-то след.

Малак опустился на колени перед мастером:

— Я понимаю, учитель, и я сделаю всё для победы ситов.

Склонив голову, Малак чувствовал, что учитель сейчас гордится своим учеником.

— И всё-таки, что можно написать на моём голокроне?

Момент был испорчен. Малаку захотелось выругаться, но он сдержался и, глубоко вдохнув, встал с колен:

— Оставьте его пустым.

Реван немного наклонил голову, сомневаясь в совете ученика, но потом, видимо, найдя плюсы такого подхода, чуть заметно кивнул. Малаку показалось, что учитель даже улыбнулся под маской.

— Мудрое решение. А как ты думаешь, где его спрятать?

И Малаку вдруг захотелось сказать: «Просто отдайте его мне!»


End file.
